Knight in Police Uniform
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca Meletes accomplished woman in her young age got everything she needs and wants however there is something she lacked which her knight in police uniform brought to her by means of catching shotgun bullets from cupid himself.


Title: Knight in Police Uniform

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Siluca Meletes is the youngest business tycoon after she started her own company after she decided to compete with his father's company, now that she is a successful woman at her age there was nothing that would please her anymore as she can have anything that she wanted, however despite being on the top of her game she needs to keep herself at the top which means there are others who are targeting and has an intent to eliminate her because of her confidence and intelligence.

Presently she's on her way to her father for lunch date as he wanted to discuss thing with her, her secretary Priscilla and Chamberlain slash driver slash personal bodyguard Irvin are accompanying her to her destination.

On their way, Irvin on impulse stopped the car and started to move in his protective instincts as a bodyguard, and pulled out the gun from his hidden shoulder holster.

He maneuvered and pushed himself at the back to cover the girls when the men in in black clothes driving motorcycles pulled in front of their vehicle, however there is another roar of engine that sounded and it made a loud noise from its exhaust with one loud bang from a shotgun, Siluca squeaked as she tried to protect her secretary as well, looking at her bodyguard who was stunned peeking at their bullet proof windshield a man in black short sleeve police uniform, neatly tucked in his fitting combat cargo pants which is also tucked in his thick black combat boots, his arm bleeding as the metal balls leaded in the shell of the shotgun was shot to his arm, he wasn't wincing to any pain but he was irritated as the man who shot him ruined his uniform forming a stain on his claimed new body vest his head covered with his white full flat back Bluetooth helmet matching his sleek white Suzuki GSX-R 600. grabbing the man who shot him by the collar and used his helmet clad head to bump it with the shooter and pulled the driver as well with his bloody arm he pulled them until they were off the motor bike they used to ambush Siluca, knocking them unconscious he pulled out his gun and shot them by the knees and arm.

Pulling the radio from his hip he then called for back up to pick up some bastards as he claimed.

Siluca raised her brows and called for Irvin to open her door; Irvin fixed himself and did what he was told, Siluca with her stylish tailored business dress and coat called for the man in uniform.

Taking off his helmet she was met with a young fairly good looking man with mint green hair and surprisingly attractive and alluring light brown eyes, he gave her a smiled, "Are you alright ma'am?" he asked and she was shocked that he's more concerned about her than his arm.

"You know… you should be worrying about yourself other than me…" she pointed his bleeding arm.

"I'm alright… I'm used to this" he chuckled shyly.

"You did not have to intervene you know, my bodyguard is capable and the car is actually bullet proof…"

"I'm sorry, but doing that kind of stuff is my duty…" he pointed at his uniform and badge on the side of his belt buckle.

"I see… well then thank you, officer" immediately his colleagues in uniform arrived with their patrol hummer and took the men, they then asked Siluca however she dismissed them and let her secretary handle them.

"Dude, I thought you're on your way home?" one patted the green haired man who only chuckled.

"I was… but I saw this pretty miss' car being attacked and kind of springs in… old habit I guess…" he shrugged.

"Well, you better bring that to Dr. Ainsworth…"the man in glasses chuckled pointing at his still bleeding arm, "It looks ugly and he'll not be happy seeing you with it…" the other mused.

"Now you're scaring me" laughed by the man. Siluca heard their conversation and approached the man.

"May I know my knight in Police uniform name is?" with that the man blushed a bit after what she addressed him, looking at his friends they were all giving him an amused smile and bouncing eyebrouse kind of teasing.

He sighed again, "Theo… Theo Cornaro…" he offered his good hand and she took it.

"Siluca Meletes~" she gave a cheeky smile at him, "Also, maybe I can ask for your number since I owe you your off duty?" with that his colleagues started to burst out in laughter.

"And here we have our friend who lives like a monk is being asked by a woman!" laughed by the raven haired guy in glasses.

"What would he do next?" and the other police with a light brown hair added in jest like a commercial narration.

"Yuuto… Tatsuya… have you considered your wives widowed?" Theo snapped.

"Fuck… we'll hope we don't see you soon, bye!" and they immediately headed in their hummer and drove away, Siluca giggled.

"Well? May I have the number of the man off duty who came to help me?" she winked in teasing and pushed her luck. Theo blushed and gave her his information and funny how he even added his address.

She smiled getting his information, when both parted ways she felt attracted seeing a good man in a bad boy vibe after he rode his white big bike and put on his bloody white helmet and drove off.

* * *

Meeting her father who already ordered food in one of his five star hotels he asked why she's late and immediately she replied she got targeted again and almost killed, Siluca loves her father as he does to her and in fact she is actually a daddy's girl yet not the spoiled type, she's the person who earns things she wanted and since her father who is not getting any younger.

"Siluca dear, I am not getting any younger, when are you going to give me a grandchild" the old man pouted and she blushed, "I know this is sudden but I want to see you married and settled down" he sighed.

"F-father?" she looked shocked hearing her father demanding her to be married.

"I have someone I want you to meet…" he pointed.

"I'm sorry father… but I am seeing someone…" she lied as she does not want to be bind politically.

"Oh… then why did you not tell me?" his eyes brightened.

"Uhm… you never asked?" she tried to reason out.

"Then tell me what he is like? I want to know the man who captured my beautiful daughter's heart?" he mused.

"Uhm… well… he's uh…" she thought of Theo immediately as he is the only man she knew that her father doesn't, "He's a police, a good man, he's like a knight except he wears body armor and he's really brave" she tried her best."

"Really now… I guess I want to meet him soon" Siluca swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah…" she stammered.

After their lunch date ended she then headed home followed by her trusted personnel, Priscilla noticed her distress and asked what is going on, with that Siluca explained her situation and Priscilla sympathizes at her state.

Arriving back to her luxurious state, the neighborhood that she's living in has fancy houses like hers, but her neighbor who has a simple yet larger box type home with wide yard and beautiful garden, while hers is fairly wide yard space and has green bushes that's designed to an art by her gardener, she looked by her home office's full wall glass window with sliding door that leads to her back yard second floor balcony, viewing the sea side and her back yard swimming pool and canopy bar house, her eyes grew wide seeing the same man who's just barged in her life and now pulled him on her mess.

Motor bikes in different colors parked by her neighbor's front garage that explains it. She saw it while her vehicle was entering her own place, men in back fitting cargo pants strapped with pistols by their thighs and black thick boots are sitting or lounging at the Hawaiian canopy with bamboo made pool chairs, canned beers placed in a cooler beside them, all were laughing while Theo helps with the grill by the fancy large pool, the pool has a fancy man made rock formation as a waterfall and has a slide, and at the side has a fire pit outside the canopy.

No wonder Theo seemed so familiar with her since she would usually see his back facing her when he's around her neighbor's place.

The house is being owned by a young couple with three children, explaining why there were tons of pool toys and tiny police cars around the yard with playground toys such as swings, jungle gym and other playhouse toys.

She sometimes likes to listen to the latest music her neighbor plays, as far as she knows, the husband might be a band member considering the instruments placed in his studio as she can see from her balcony since the studio has glass wall connecting to their backyard porch.

He carried her cat observing the injured man grilling burgers and laughing with his friends.

"Say… Sir Caith what do you think I make that guy my new man?" she raised her brows and had to play her new plan.

Running back to her room to get her phone she then started to text his number starting with a hi, heading back to her office she secretly looked at his reaction and find it cute as he smiled and started typing in one hand.

They exchanged text and his friends seemed to notice he has his own world and started teasing him until she heard the wife of her neighbor told him to call the lady he's exchanging messages with.

He laughed and texted her is he can call her and she replied that it was okay.

"Hi" he greeted, she playfully smiled to herself and went out her balcony.

"Hi to you too, also turn to your left and look up" she grinned and he looked surprised to see her, he grinned in disbelief and shook his head with a chuckle.

The ladies who are joining them and identified as wives of the other guys, "Invite her~" they cooed and he laughed.

"Do you want to join us?" he ended the call and shouted to her she giggled bringing along her cat with her.

"Go get her!" pushed by the guys to him and he did what he was told and headed to get her, standing in her front door with a smile she greeted him with the same cheeky smile.

"Shall we?" she asked and took his arm which is not injured and pressed it between her bosoms, he blushed and lead the way back to his friend's house, when they arrived the boys gave him playful smirks and started teasing him, "So… she's the girl you threw your arm for a shotgun?" with that jibe from a brown spiky haired man the boys started to laugh loudly.

"At lease I did not have to do strip dancing…" Theo retorted and the guys started to tease the spikey haired guy with Theo's return.

"Any way… please meet, my work mates and friends, this is Saito and his wife Louise, they have three children actually" Theo introduced the owner of the house, the man has raven black hair and the wife has a cute pink one, she's small and petite woman, "And this douche right here is Luke and his wife Cecily, their daughter Lisa is at her school" Siluca shook their hands, "And this guys are Haruki Kura, Richard Patrick Scott Usui and Leon Tsukimori" the three who would just supply the teasing greeted her.

"Wait, where's couz?" the three single guys asked, Siluca looking at them they were all giants in height unlike Theo who is fair in height, they started to wonder.

"Check his house?" suggested by Theo with a playful smile and Siluca finds it cute as he is like a child; they then raced out the backyard when Louise knew that Siluca is not familiar with her neighbors.

"Theo! Bring Ms. Siluca! I bet she would like to know some of her neighbor" she teased and Theo chuckled and pulled her along.

Siluca was surprised when they headed straight in the biggest house in their neighborhood without knocking and burst the master bedroom open and found another tall guy with blonde hair sleeping like a disoriented baby in his large yet short in height bed, pillows thrown everywhere and so as his beddings, although looking around the room it was neat and his own set of uniform and one side of his wall is filled with collections of guns hanged in a locker type gun rack, vertically mounted side by side with other assault rifles with its magazines and bullets in its holders mounted on the wall as well.

Suddenly they jumped on the poor guy who then groggily complained, "Bro, we're out at Saito's place! Wake up!" Theo gently kicked him who then complied and yawned, hair in a mess he then followed them out after getting his slippers.

When they came back to Saito's place they laughed when the guy decided to sleep at the hammock, "That right there is Koudi, he's my work mate in another job, and my longtime friend together with these three" Haruki, Leon and Scott smiled at her.

"You guys are members of the Police force, right?" Siluca finally asked seeing their uniform different form others.

"Not entirely… we're like the SWAT team…" explained by Luke, "We kind of became one after Saito decided to be one."

"Oh…" she blinked.

"That's why I'm used to getting shot at" chuckled Theo.

"Still it wasn't enough for you to get hurt, stop being reckless" with that the men gave playful smiled at Theo standing behind Siluca, even Koudi gave him the bouncing eye brows as a teasing.

When it was getting dark, "It's getting late" she mentioned Theo then looked at her.

"I should drop you by before heading home myself" he told and they left, his friends with playful smiles gave him thumbs up.

Walking her home while pushing his motor bike to her property they had a short conversation however Siluca had to admit, he is a nice company and the more she spends time with him she starts to like him, she also wanted to converse with him more.

"You know, Yuuto filed a leave for me tomorrow… why don't I cook you some food since you told the girls earlier you did not have home cooked meals for quite a while" that caught her of guard and she shyly smiled at him.

"I would love to… but how?" She inquired.

"Since I think already went to your place… maybe we can met at mine? I put my address on your phone this morning so… I think you might find my address on your GPS" he smiled at her again.

"I'll tell Irvin to drop me off tomorrow, besides I'm taking a day off"

"Really? It must be hectic and hard when you're the boss of your own company" Theo knew about her work since she told them earlier.

"Not really… it's just I got so much things in my plate and I wanted time to think. My place is here… thanks for dropping me?" she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for your company" with that Theo turned his head down and grinned like a teen.

"Well… I guess… I'll see you tomorrow?" he showed his genuine happy face to her and rode his bike, he started it and she waved at him, Irvin on the back shook his head and he knows what is about to go next.

* * *

The morning later, she can't help but feel excited and call her chamberlain giddily Irvin had to shake his head and muse at his employer and tend to her demands.

While in their car ride, she pouted when Theo wasn't answering his phone, when they arrived she noted that his address wasn't that bad considering he lives in a secured building with good maintenance and facility.

She finally giggled after Theo picked up his phone in panic and opened the door for her, she blushed seeing him in his fitting boxer shorts and half naked state, hair messed up and she knew he just woke up, phone on his ears sporting his panicked look.

"I'm so sorry" he said with embarrassed look.

"It's alright, at least you did not left me hanging" she giggled but she can't help and look down on his tight elastic undergarment and she had to bite her lover lip seeing the huge bulging form tucked upward and wrap to his side hip.

Immediately he dressed wearing a plain white shirt and some black gym shorts and groomed his hair, he started making lunch for them while Siluca observed his living room. The interior is well designed, simple yet classy, one wall is filled with his own set of assault weapons and pistols one stack is neatly vertically mounted on one side and beside it is its ammunition magazines placed on its mounting rack, modified assault rifles with scope, flashlight and scopes are placed on top as they were for display, the 'L' shaped green sofa fitted the living room perfectly with its side table, she mused seeing three kinds of guitar beside it, an Stratocaster, Telecaster and acoustic placed on a simple stand with its amp stereo, pedal board set and wirings, beside her is his beats headphone and ukulele.

A flat screen TV mounted on the wall with gaming consoles on a glass divider below the TV, everything is neat and clean, to her surprise Theo peeked from the kitchen door and asked her, "Where do you want to eat? He asked, there or in the kitchen?" he asked and she told she would love to eat in the kitchen.

Looking around, the kitchen is even loaded, a double door fridge, pantries are full of supplies, kitchen counter clean and the basket id full with vegetables, the sink is dish free and sparkling, stove is electric glass, in short everything is well made and fits the place.

"Uhm…" she started.

"Do you like it?" he inquired a bit nervous with her answer, she giggled.

"Don't worry, it's delicious" he sighed in relief, "Hopefully this will not be the last time I would eat your cooking?"

"Hire me as your chef then?" he chuckled.

" _Boyfriend maybe?_ " she thought and immediately she is reminded with her state, "Say… Theo?" she started putting down her fork.

"Hmn?" he did not look up as he took another bit from his own serving.

"I got in to a mess and I hope you can also help me like you did yesterday?"

He looked up raising his eye brows, "Hmm? Well, I would love to help you if that mess would be Theo friendly problem" she mused at his remark.

"Define what is, Theo friendly?" she asked with glint of amusement.

"I don't get, shot, trampled, and run over, that Theo safe level…" she burst out laughing and looked at him.

"None of those, you see I need a boyfriend for this mess" she admitted and pursed her lips hoping he would agree.

"I see then that's a Theo loving mess… WAIT WHAT?" he spits out his water and coughs, Siluca giggled then cleared.

"You see… my father yesterday" and there she started to explain things to him and he gave her his undivided attention listening to her problems, and understood why she pointed out his characteristics.

"Well… I think it would not be that bad I think… I'll agree but until you find someone you like we can break up" he pointed and she agreed,

They made a deal and started to go on schedules so that they can act like real couple.

While she stayed at his place and he played her some few songs from his guitar, she loved all his covers and surprisingly his voice, and he even told her that he and the boys got their own band as a pastime, she groaned when she received an urgent message that she needs to see some people in her office and it is urgent and important, she sighed and told him, "I'll drop you off?" he smiled at her, "It's urgent right?" he winked playfully trying to tease her.

"I can't decline can I?"

"Well, it's my duty as your new boyfriend" he shrugged, "Wait for me?" he asked.

He changed his clothes real quick and she had to bite her lower lip seeing him in tank top, black jeans and green leather jacket with gold lining, "Have you ever ride motorcycles before?" he asked and handed her his white helmet which is a little loose to her, "I better get you one" he chuckled fixing the adjustments for her.

"How sure are you that I'm going to be riding with you again?" she challenged.

"Trust me you'll love the ride" he chuckled, and let her settle on his bike, rising sideways her skirt has been hiking up her legs; he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her legs.

"Thank you" she blushed,

"Hold on tightly" she gripped his lower abdomen tightly and leaned in close to him. When they arrived to her company building.

"I'll make it quick" she sighed, "Can you wait?" she then asked.

"Yeah, anything for you" he smiled, besides I got the whole week off because of this" he showed his arm. Walking in the lobby he helped her take off the tight helmet and she complemented his choice of music as the helmet blared music from its internal speakers, all eyes were on them when they saw it was their boss who's with a rugged looking man.

He let her wear his high collar leather jacket which actually matched her own dress, walking beside her with his tank top on and his riding military outdoor hard knuckle gloves. Heading in the office her secretary mused as she got the man in question coming with her and more even being sweet.

Some intrigued employees started to peek at Theo who decided to head back to the lobby to start contacting some of his work pals for an update from any of their superiors, some girls who did not know that he's affiliated with their boss started to flirt with the man, seeing him only in fair height and build but his figure is sturdy and firm especially his bottoms as it fits his jeans which is tucked in his O'Neal rider boots, he chuckled knowing his friends took their own off to spend some time of their own and informed him that they are at Koudi's place.

Theo ignored the ladies until Siluca marched at him sporting a pout, he turned and chuckled and pecked a quick kiss or stole a kiss which she turned shocked, he then took her hand, "Sorry girls, I'm already tied with their wonderful woman" he winked and pulled her out the car park.

"What was that for?" she whispered.

"It's better they start a rumor that your so called boyfriend is real?" he reasoned and she seemed to believe him.

He chuckled, "So where to now?" he asked.

"I don't know… I just made you wait so I can spend more time with you and get to know you" she shrugged.

"Well… I got a place I want us to go…" he smiled at her and she agreed.

They had another slow yet smooth ride and to her surprise they pulled over a motorcycle shop and got her a perfectly fit matching white helmet with golden linings, it is also Bluetooth so they can talk with the helmet on.

It was a little date as the keeper pointed and chuckled at them.

When they were done, he then took her at Koudi's place and headed straight to his backyard, both still holding hand, when they arrive in that state, all stopped at their commotion and the children present started at the adults looking at the new comers in linked hands, "PAPA!" demanded by little Lisa to Luke who stopped doing the spoon train or in general feeding her with train effect.

With that they then started to tease him and pulled them to sit and explain.

Moments later he they finally explained everything and yet they still teased them, you know that pretend thing will ended up in real thing, she was shocked when Theo replied, "I wouldn't mind, besides she's not bad… in fact I like being around her" he admitted.

"You're not sick bud?" this time a long platinum haired man came to check on him.

"I'm okay Arslan" he sighed and Siluca blushed.

"You're not drunk are you?" this time Scott asked.

"I'm sober as our boss" he again replied.

"Speaking of drunk, here" Saito handed him some beer bottle, "You can't some, future Mrs. Cornaro?" he teased and poor Siluca blushed even further.

"Saito…" Theo scold him, "Don't push yourself if you can't" he assured her.

"No… I would like to taste one…" she shyly smiled, her confidence gone with all the teasing and Theo generally.

"Alright, come and scoot closer, and if you can't go on, give it to me and I'll finish it" he said.

Suddenly a brown haired woman with light purplish hair woman introduced themselves to her and welcomed her to their circle, "My name is Haruka" the brown hair started, "I'm Yuuto's wife" she added.

"And I am Feena, Tatsuya's wife" the light purple haired woman introduced, they then pulled Siluca off of Theo and pulled her to the other side of the pool where the pool benches are, the place is lighted by paper lamps hanged around the trees.

"You know these guys if you get to know them well, especially They are very sweet, he'll take care of you no matter what happns, call him and he will be there, they are all like that" explained by Feena, "Besides, even your relationship is pretend we think he genuinely likes you" she giggled.

"In return I'll be there for him too, he has done enough for me actually" she blushed.

"Wait… may we ask, did he get you a helmet?" Cecily asked and they gave her a playful smirk and she nodded .

"We all went there" confirmed by Louise, "When one of these guys give you a matching helmet, it means you are permanent to them" she winked, "these guys mat not look like it but they got some hidden messages to their special ones, and though out the years I've been with Saito, I mean, I was fifteen when he knocked me up, high school sweethearts who forgot to use protection in a way, but we pulled though because of him" she smiled, "And look at us now, he used to work with those guys as mercenaries for hire and would earn millions on a single mission. He risked his life just to provide for me and out first baby, so if Saito is like that I can safely say his best friends which includes your pretend boyfriend carries the same personality. So welcome to out little club" Louise hugged her and the others did as well.

She doesn't like the taste of the beer because it was strongly bitter and told Theo, "Here… try this?" he asked and handed her his quarter full beer, she liked the taste as it was apple flavor and asked if she could have it and he had let her.

Looking around she loved the place it is even fancier than Louise's place, the pooh is in lagoon shape with spa, and just like Saito's pool it has a manmade rock formation that imitates a waterfall, beautiful underwater lightings changes from time to time, it also has two giant slides, beside it is his Hawaiian bar house with a half size pool table, and just like the others he also has some instruments, more on acoustic stereo and Hawaiian lamps, pool toys with a small basketball ring at the edge of the pool. Across the Hawaiian bar house is the fire pit which they are using at the moment with the bricks grill at the side. The place is well illuminated because of the electric torches and paper lamps, Koudi the owner of the place however is in his own place, across the guys in his own foldable BRS portable camping table and chair, his camera laid out with its other mount, lenses and other things laid to be cleaned, beer by his foot.

She scooted closer to him sitting on a hammock, when one of the guys handed him an acoustic guitar, he started a smooth reggae beat to it until the others joined him playing the beat box and tambourine.

My heart is sinking

As I'm lifting up

Above the clouds away from you

And I can't believe I'm leaving

Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do

His smooth voice that he loved started to ring in her ears, he looked at her with gentle smile and his shining light brown eyes, she can't help to smile as the man serenade her with his friends.

But someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

He scooted closer to her and pulled her under his arm and let his other friends with guitars play the beat for him while he continue to sing.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

(Tell 'em)

She leaned in to his shoulder and followed along with his gesture, she doesn't know what has gotten in to her to do such intimate thing maybe it was the beer kicking in.

My soul is broken

Streets are frozen

I can't stop these feelings melting through

And I'd give away a thousand days, oh

Just to have another one with you

What'd you say

Well real life can wait

(it can wait)

We're crashing like waves

(Uh-huh)

We're playing in the sand

(Me and you)

Holding your hand

He then took her hand and kissed it and his friends gave teasing howls and whistles to them.

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

This time Koudi started to rap and everyone bobbed their heads hands up following the beat.

Yeah I remember sunny mornings

And summer evenings

Now you're not next to me

And I am freezing

Was it real?

Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?

How can you show me paradise,

When I'm leaving?

Now my heartbeat is sinking

Hope's shrinking

When I try to speak no words

Lip-syncing

Hope this is not just wishful thinking

Tell me that you care

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Again Theo sang and leaned his head to hers and pulled her closes to him.

Someday

I will find my way back

To where your name

Is written in the sand

Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go

Cause I remember every sunset

I remember every word you said

We were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

I remember when we first kissed

How I didn't wanna leave your lips

And how I've never ever felt so high

Singing La-da-da-da-da

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

(Summer paradise)

Oh-oh

I'll be there in a heartbeat

After the song it was followed by another and Koudi took over the singing while Theo and Siluca laughed around with their own conversation.

After that night Irvin was surprised to know that his employer is within reach for the rest of the late evening as he grew worried on what happened to her and there was no contact, again Theo told her that he would be staying in his room at Koudi's house, that surprised her, although he further explained that the boys and everyone has their own room at his friend's estate as they keep close as a family, not just friends.

"Then… instead of staying at Koudi's why not my place?" she asked making shocked.

"I… I got no clothes for the morning" he tried to decline.

"Oh… alright, but for us to make this pretend work you need some things in my place to make it look like we stay at each other's place?" he sighed and nodded, "And in return I'll have some of mine if yours?" she pushed further making him chuckle.

"I guess my almost empty closet will finally get some more clothes with you around?" he mused.

"Almost empty? What happened to your clothes?" she quizzed.

"About that… well… all I have are shirts and tank tops and few pairs of pants and jacket, nothing more" he shrugged and she looked shocked at the admission.

"That's it we're getting you nice clothes" she announced and he laughed shaking his head.

"Well, I got to head back to Koudi's it's getting late, you should rest" he bid his goodbye when she pulled him to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks, I enjoyed the day" she smiled.

The following day Theo stayed at Koudi's place while she head to her work and both would constantly message each other and she had to admit she loves his company even it was just conversation over the phone and forgot their plans on having their clothes in each other's place since she had been busy with the new business proposals and she plans to open her own line of bank so she can put her company's money to her own banking system and have it invested even further.

With the following weeks she was happy and content when she went to work knowing that her father would leave her alone knowing and seeing her employees started to gossip seeing her presence with her new man yesterday.

Presently she's going through her work when she received a message from Theo saying good morning and apologizing his greetings is late since he just woke up with a bit of hang over, she teased him and asked for a selfie.

Shortly she was caught laughing hysterically by her secretary and some employees sending in reports through her full glass wall, seeing Theo's yesterday state, except his current state is ten times more sores, although she finds it cute, slightly red eyes, messy hair, half naked state showing his hard back muscles pulling a selfie while he slumps on his low yet fluffy bed.

 _"I thought you're busy?"_ he replied when she sent him a stings of LOL emojis, she then stretched her arm and pulled off her own selfie showing the stacks of papers on her table, _"I better bring you lunch then?"_ He teased back after the selfie.

Moments later she's been laughing after he sent her a funny cooking video featuring himself copying lean in 15 style throwing off ingredients in the pan, but instead, _"Pan lotion!"_ he threw in a olive oil, _"Vampire kryptonite!, Organic teargas, Italian water!, Savory leaf!"_ Siluca wheezed at his ingredients naming of garlic, onion and tomato sauce, the laughter got louder when he instructed to burn it in hell for a bout few minutes which is in his oven. After finishing the short video he then told her that he would see her soon as she can see at the back that the food is already in its container, wearing his black combat pants and motor bike boots without any shirt yet. (A/N: This line or cooking joke is from the channel called: Tastemade)

Siluca then hurried to finish some of her work before he arrives, and shortly to her surprise, Priscilla came in that the receptionist just called her that her boyfriend is downstairs at the lobby waiting, the guards are holding him off since he is strapped with his pistol by his thigh, Siluca brightened and started to run with her heels on, Priscilla mused at her.

With her short and fitting dress she tried to sprint with her heels and hopped on the elevator and some of her employees who are present in the lift, mused at her state, reaching the ground floor, "Theo!" he chucked seeing her, he shoved the food gently at the guard and approached her with a hug and lifted her up.

"I can't believe you named those ingredients funnily" she giggled.

"Well, did I make you laugh then?" he asked and she nodded with giggles, "Glad it worked" he chuckled.

"Actually, sir... She was wheezing in her office" Priscilla followed them with amusement.

"I guess I did too much?" laughed Theo without letting her down, Siluca then took the food from the guard asking politely to hand it in, he took her hand to his and she led him to the elevator up to her office.

"So Chicken Parmigianino?" she asked, "My favorite really?" she giggled.

"First of all it's called dead chicken with dead cow's solid fermented tasty milk" with that she burst out and he had to hold her for support, both did not mind the others who are amused at their boss' reaction.

"You should see my friend Soma's cooking tutorials" he chuckled.

Both stayed at her office for quite a while waiting for her to finish, she told him to make himself comfortable in her sofa however she sighed, "Screw this… it's your off right?" she asked and he nodded.

"I want to spend the day with you" she pouted and looked stressed with all the work she had been doing for the past week, for the certain time they had been together she became possessive over him and admitting that she loves his presence and company.

"I would love to get you all to myself but what about your work?" he asked, "Then again… I better be selfish for today since I never spent a day with you for the past weeks" he sighed, "So where are we going?" he smiled making her blush.

"Remember I wanted to get you some clothes?" she mentioned and he remembered.

"I see… well then we need to make a quick stop at Scott's garage for something, you would not mind right?" he asked.

"I'm all yours for today" she giggled and he thought, _"Why not forever?"_ But he would not want to scare her off.

Handing her own helmet, he helped her again to buckle it perfectly and helped her up his bike before he took his place, covering her legs with his jacket he secures her and she in return tightly held on to him and leaned in, "You enjoying?" he chuckled.

"This is your fault actually, but yes, I am"

"Good to know, you will be riding a lot from now on" he chuckled again, Siluca knows that riding without so much protection from shooters and gunmen is dangerous but she noticed there was no threat for weeks, she doesn't want to worry about it and be thankful of it instead.

Looking out the huge warehouse with two pull up garage doors and showing the spacious area with huge Snap-on KRL 6 section wide tool box set up, equipment and more importantly various kind of motor bikes in all colors, with modified SUVs, there were instruments present also with pool table, the pretend couple hopped off the bike, Theo helped her down first by offering his hand for support.

Scott with Koudi and Haruki gave him knowing looks after he pulled off her helmet and fixed her stray hair, he then pulled open the door of his2015 Ford F-350 platinum diesel crew cab custom lifted 4x4 truck with a short bulky GME antenna mounted on his bulky G-wagen bull bar winch bumper, it was huge and he needs to lift her up to take her place beside the driver's seat, "I think this is more appropriate with your clothes" he looked at her short dress, "And to the load we'll be taking home" he chuckled.

Driving to the mall that she owns, they parked and he helped her down again, heading to the men's department to look for some clothes for him, she giggled when she pulled a tight boxer shorts and showed it to him, "That would not fit" he whispered.

"Oh?" she then pulled the waistband and tried to fit it to his waist, "How?" she questioned.

"Twenty two by nineteen centimeter" with that she got what he meant.

"The same waist size, but bigger front then" she blushed and walked away, he chuckled and followed her.

She mused with all the shirts she got for him, with the captions and prints, "This one's my favorite" showing the one with a caption, "Baby manufacturer" she then playfully slapped him and in return he pulled her close to him, the ladies who were tasked to assist the lady boss blushed at their relationship.

The poor sales attendant need to ask another to help her carry all the shirts, pants and even boxers for Theo, the poor guy became his girlfriend's doll with all the head wear she got him, Theo had to gulp when she gave him a playful smile, "Start stripping" she demanded and the three ladies at the back blushed from her demands, "Oh…" she noticed the three and pushed him to the dressing area.

"If you want me that bad, we should have headed to my place?" he teased back after what she did.

"It's not that!" she pouted, "Strip and I'll make you fit some suits!" she finally said and he laughed.

"I'm playing" he hugged her.

He took off all his clothes minus his underwear and Siluca had to look down and shamelessly bite her lips blushing, "Like what you see?" he teased again.

She groaned and headed out to get a stylish three piece suit, seeing the dark green color to match the gold tie she chose, she started to help him wear it, after fitting the modern fit trousers, she helped him button up the shirt and the suit vest, she knotted the tie for him outside and let him walk around the area to see how he looked, "Are you comfortable?" she asked and he nodded.

"You're getting better at my sizes" he chuckled and pulled her close and trapped her to his arms.

"Well, we've been cuddling and I think I memorized your circumference"

"I think you know my entire circumference now" he winked knowing he told her his private's circumference earlier and she blushed.

"Shut it" she pouted.

"You're so cute!" he lifted her up and pulled her to sit on his lap.

"You've been touchy lately?" she noticed.

"Well, I don't get to be your boyfriend at times" he shrugged; she forgot that he's her pretend boyfriend.

After they finished they headed to the women's boutique to get her own clothes, Theo's clothes are to be picked later when they finish her own clothing. Theo being playful chose cute and modest dresses for her and she noticed he's being possessive when he told her, "I don't want anyone to see your legs or your cleavage" and she found him cute admitting it, one sales lady showed him a skimpy lingerie and he blushed imagining kinky and lewd things with her.

Biting his tongue not to get a hard on thinking of her on top of him legs spread and bouncing in those see through garments, "Theo!" Siluca called and pouted at him, "I bet you're thinking men things again" she noticed since it wasn't the first she caught him.

"Who can't blame me? I got a beautiful woman" and he held her hand and kept her close.

She sighed and let it slip since he loves to flatter her, after choosing so much clothing, to her surprise Theo handed his own card and paid all the clothes they got, including shoes. Siluca knows that the clothes they sell in brand are all expensive yet he chose to pay all of it.

When it was getting dark they headed to his place since he wanted to make her some food for dinner, Siluca being familiar with his place after staying some nights with him, she headed straight to his walk in closet in his room and started arranging all his things together with the new clothes she got for her and him, all her dresses finally hanged on his closet while half of what he purchased of his own clothes are arranged by Siluca to his own side, and the other half will go to her closet for him to have his own.

Serving dinner both had a good meal and few bottles of Champaign to share, Theo obliged to buy Champaign and wine knowing it is her taste and he wanted her to be comfortable in his home as he stated to her that what is his is also hers now, well that is when they are still in their current relationship.

With few bottles empty, they are both in their drunken state and laughing in some silly things sitting on the comfy sofa, until she asked what he was thinking while looking at that white skimpy lingerie earlier, "You… on that sexy thing" he admitted and slowly leaned in to capture her lips.

She returned the kiss which lasted for a while, "Are you perhaps in love with me?" she finally noticed.

"And I thought I got through you" his voice sounded husky after their kiss, "You want me to go there?" he nipped her neck and she moaned, "You really are an intelligent woman" he pushed her back to lay down and parted a bit, "Yes, I am in love with Siluca Meletes" with that he continued what he was doing, sinking in to Siluca's thoughts she melted to his kiss and pulled him closer.

* * *

The next morning, Siluca woke up with a head ache and remembered the evening of their drunk escapade and realized she's laid naked with the man under her, both slept on the hard floor, when she moved he shifted and groaned feeling the aftermath of the drink they enjoyed, she squeaked when he poked her underneath and woke Theo.

He continue to groan and held her by the hips, "Five more minutes please?" he tightly held her close; Siluca can smell their sweat and other fluid from their rounds of activity.

Finally he woke up and she pouted seeing their state, clearing his head he pulled her to sit to his sofa and pulled her close to sit on him, "Wow…" he chuckled and pulled her close.

"Bath" she pouted again.

"Right…" even with the cracking headache he carried her to the bath, both shared the huge tub and he let the juts massage them both.

"I think I'll head to office after lunch" admitting that she has a bad case of hangover.

"And I'm glad my duty is in the evening" he sighed, and held her by the waist, pulling her close between his legs.

"You're still helping me to put away your clothes in my closet after your little stunt last night, you're making yourself permanent now"

"Glad I finally got through you" he sighed in relief that their relationship is not pretend anymore. He turned her gently to face him, she kneeled on the tub at the process and he pulled her for another kiss, grabbing fist full of his hair and kissed him hard, both panted after their little make out.

"Any request for breakfast?" he asked and she demanded pancakes with berries, and he complied even with his cracking head ache, heading to his medicine box, he found some aspirin and handed one to her.

After breakfast they rested for a while and told Irvin through call that she's be heading back with Theo.

Driving back to her estate Theo was then helped by Irvin to bring out all the things she chose for him yesterday and had to drop it off to her room, the black cat who loves fancy thing started to rub himself to Theo's legs and almost made him trip, he chuckled and dropped the things to her closet and took the cat and rubbed his belly, the cat purred.

"Aw… looks like I would not have a hard time introducing Sir Cait Sith to his new papa~" she teased.

"A papa huh?" he chuckled, "I don't mind being one, even just for a cat that is" he winked since she knew what he wanted.

Putting away his clothes to her closet, "Now that's done, what now?" he asked.

"A nap would be nice" she said and pulled him at her own back yard and to his surprise she own a hammock and both laid cuddling there.

For a while they are sleeping, Saito leaned in to Siluca's fence, "I guess you both are relaxed with all the news and gossip spreading?" he mused.

"What news?" Theo asked still cuddling Siluca.

"The news of the unknown guy that has been with the youngest business tycoon inside the dressing room. Man you've been naughty?"

"Does fitting suits answer your question with that one? Wait… what do you mean we're on the news?" he was surprised.

"Check your phone" and Saito left, he gently woke Siluca who moaned in protest and snuggled, and he sighed and knowing that Siluca is a high profile person and would be linked with the media.

It was finally lunch and Theo told her about what Saito told him and she did not look surprise, "I'm actually worried that people will start following you" she sighed.

"Don't worry I know how to handle those kind of things" he assured her which confused her.

"Who are you really?" Siluca finally asked since she's been wondering what he is all she knows is that he's in the special division of the SWAT team.

"Well, for starters I'm your real boyfriend~" he happily said.

"Silly, I know that already~"

"And my current work is in the SWAT team, and my previous occupation is that I'm a mercenary together with the other guys" he shrugged.

"I used to be in the Delta squad before joining them and now I got my savings in and decided to work and live like a normal guy" that's all he said.

"What about your parents?" she asked.

"I'm an orphan" with that her eyes went wide and apologized opening up such bitter memories, "It's alright, but I hope you'll give me a family right?" he asked cheekily which she blushed.

"I need a ring first" with that he smiled and took it as a challenge.

Finishing their meal, he headed to fix his car so he can drop her off to office, heading up to their now shared room, the cat again started to do affectionate things with him making her carry the feline and cuddle it, "This might not yet be a proposal but I hope this will assure you that I love you and would be your husband right?" he gave her his custom military ring with his mercenary logo on, it was a bulky ring with huge white gems that forms on a skull with dragon and lion in it, although it did not fit her ring finger he took off his thin gold chain with his gold plated dog tag.

"Possessive?" he she giggled.

"Not really, I'm making sure you know how serious I am to you" and leaned in to kiss her, Irvin cleared his throat to remind them that she will be late.

Siluca reminded that Theo needs to bring some of his uniform in her house so he wouldn't head back to his apartment every time and he noted, "Also, I want to know your day off schedules so I can have my time off and spend it with you" she asked.

"I'll give you some dates for it" he chuckled, "Feeling better now?" he asked.

"A little, but yes, I'm doing well"

"Don't over work, call Irvin so he would take you home"

"Yes, father~" she teased.

"I'm your future husband, at least call me daddy~"

"You got some bad kink issues" she laughed.

After dropping her off to her office, Theo immediately headed straight to his friend's shop where he got his and his friend's their custom gold ring, he asked to make another in a certain smaller size, he secretly took her measurements earlier and gave it to the maker, when can I take it?" he asked.

"Later, I still got the templates and would just melt the ore and carve details to it, add diamonds, Yuuto advised I keep it since you guys decided to get another extra one for your special ones, you guys are so cliché" he chuckled.

"Well, wives are going to be part of our small pack, so they need something to be identified with, also can you make another of that gold plate dog tag with the name, 'Sir. Caith Sith' I kind of love her cat also" he chuckled.

"She got you bad didn't she?" he chuckled and added it to his tab.

"Cupid hit me with a shotgun, man" he mused at the memory of their first meeting.

Few hours later, Theo who got his rest, he suited up for work wearing his long sleeve black SWAT jacket covered by bullet proof modified tactical full chest rig, holster strapped on his leg, knee and elbow pads and his gloves on, his new riding motor bike boots that match his uniform is also fitting well.

Making a quick stop to his friend's shop he picked up the ring he smiled seeing the new shiny ring and paid the man a great sum of money in cash.

"I heard your woman is a billionaire tycoon, she's going to run you dry" his friend laughed, "She might be high maintenance?"

"No she not, but she'll run me dry in another thing" he laughed and the older man shook his head in disbelief, the young man who used to be shy and all became bold and straightforward meeting his woman.

Theo knows that his savings after his missions way back in his mercenary days are more than for his lifetime, especially he entered in to investments and business with Koudi and Arslan which keeps his money running and multiplying.

Driving to her office he called her that he's at her lobby but was instructed to go up, the guards saluted to him knowing his rank military rank as a Major and a SWAT standard head, heading up bouncing in happiness, he met her in her office smiling, "Miss me already?" she teased.

"Well, I do…" he chuckled in jest, "And here… he fitted the golden ring in her ring finger and took his own from her.

Fitting his ring in his own ring finger, "Now we match" he chuckled, "I got something for Sir Caith tomorrow when I get home" he kissed her forehead.

"Take care, and don't get hurt" she bid goodbye to him and he made his way to his own work.

Meeting his team in his office his friends teased him that he finally got her a ring after the damn ring maker had to tell them about it. However he then talked to Saito about some things.

* * *

Another week has passed and Theo decided to stay at her place since she demanded, both cuddling to bed with the cat purring by their feet, "Father and my cousins wanted to meet you" she started.

"Really? I would love to meet them also" he smiled.

"They'll be coming here tomorrow"

"So that's why you wanted me to stay for today?" he laughed and kissed her nape as he spoon her.

"Not really… I mean it's been long since we cuddled" she turned to him and bury his face on his bare chest loving the strong scent.

"I missed this too" he tightened his hold to her.

The morning later they woke up early and prepared, Siluca instructed Irvin for tea when her father and family arrives.

Theo who's busying himself in the kitchen with only shorts on and walking around bare footed, cat on his arm, "Don't tell you mama" she mused when he placed Sir Caith on the counter and fed him their, Siluca mused at how Theo spoils the cat with treats and chin scratches.

With breakfast made Siluca surprised Theo as she catches him on the act where he spoils the cat, she let it slide since Sir Caith did not make any mess, and when the their first meal of the day was done, Theo and Siluca headed to their backyard garden to rest by the hammock again when Saito sprayed him with nerf bullets in laughter and seeing the other guys who is resent started to have a nerf gun fight and be childish, Theo covered Siluca so she wouldn't be hurt with the modified nerf.

Theo groaned and told them not to hit Siluca and run out her estate and enter Koudi's house to get his own modified nerf, while he was out Irvin called in that her father arrived with her cousins.

Siluca who's sporting her cute blue summer dress giddily greeted her father and hugged him, "Where is he?" he asked and on cue a running man in shorts and shirt barefooted with a nerf gun screaming his lungs off in to the house and out the backyard.

"That's him?" pointed by her cousin slash best friend and she nodded, "You're dating a child" with that her other cousins when suddenly there are more screaming guys came up to her.

"Where is your boyfriend?" they demanded and she pointed at the wrong direction, her cousins were dumb folded knowing that she played along and did the most childish thing they can imagine.

The boys went off to that direction and to their surprise Siluca threw a thumbs up to her front door and another thumb showed up returning it, "I'm guessing this always happen?" her father chuckled.

"Not really, but they started it" she shrugged and went in to meet Theo who's chuckling carrying his own nerf gun, "Is that a new one?" she asked.

"Nope, my oldest actually, I found it under my bed, never knew it was there the whole time…" he shrugged.

"You're silly" she giggled, he put his arm around her shoulder while she wraps her other arm around his waist.

"Want to introduce us to your loving boyfriend that we keep on hearing about in social media?" teased by her cousin Colleen.

She blushed, "This is Theo Cornaro, He's a field captain of the SWAT team, former military major and the other guys you saw are members of the police department, and we met when he saved me in an assassination attempt" two of her lady cousins squealed at their first meeting.

Her father's eyes brows raised, "Cornaro? Perhaps you know the man named Carlo Cornaro?" he inquired at the soldier.

" My father sir…" he replied with serious tone and looked away showing his discomfort, Siluca was fast enough to comfort him.

"What do you know… the boy I'm about to marry off my daughter for a promise is actually the boy my daughter lured in" he laughed at the irony, "I owe your father my life, after knowing he was killed in his mission I was off to search for you buy I never found where you were, you might have grew up with her" he chuckled.

"I'm glad I didn't and run in with her instead. Growing up in an orphanage and meeting the guys who had been chasing me are the guys who I grew up with, I got adopted by the Hizuri couple which makes me Koudi's older brother" he smirked at Siluca playfully who then sent him a 'we'll-talk-later' look and he chuckled nervously.

"The Hizuri? You mean the actor Kuu and the fashion Godmother Juliana?" squealed by the ladies and he nodded.

"One question though, can you support Siluca?" Aishela asked him in all serious tone.

"I can, with my life savings after my missions back when I was a mercenary plus my investments with my brother" he replied.

"And what business is that?" Aishela further asked, Siluca looked all surprised at the things she's been learning.

"He runs a chain of resorts and a studio, I'm signed up with the brand name 'One day in Summer' and I write songs for singers as well" with that reply the girls were all shocked to know he's part of the famous music producing company and a singer.

"I bet you never told any of that to Siluca?" asked by her father.

"No sir, besides I'm merely an investor not a businessman" he chuckled, "I can't stand meetings and paper work" he sighed.

"I bet you prefer you want to run around in field mission like your father?"

"Please don't mention him, sir" with that Siluca knows he snapped.

With few more talks, tea was served until, "Boys I found him" Tatsuya appeared a radio on hand and his own gun.

"Oh.. Cheese balls" Theo avoided swearing and started running and jumping over the fence, Siluca giggled and called that he forgot his nerf, "SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" that was a long scream coming from him.

Siluca let things slide remembering Theo's admission on what he really is and why he has so much money in his own account, "HEY OUCH!" she saw Theo being tackled to her pool by Yuuto and the boys started spraying him with nerf bullets, "Okay, that's enough!" called Siluca who took pity of her man, and helped him up.

"Thank babe…" he sighed, does it look bad?" he took off his shirt and showed her his back with red marks.

"Not as bad as the scratches I did…" she told and he sighed.

"It hurts like hell though" he groaned.

"Come, let's put ointment on that" she giggled. After they came back, Sir Caith kept on following Theo and demanded scratches when he jumped on his lap, and another guests arrive when the couple headed in to treat Theo.

"Hi?" Greeted Marrine to a long haired man in a ponytail and immediately hugged tightly, he kissed her temple and greeted back.

"I brought Villar, and the other guys, I bet Ms. Margaret misses him~" he playfully said.

Villar on cue entered with bustling men behind him, "Really boss?" laughed by the huge blonde man being followed by three men.

"Mr. Theo is really sweet towards cousin!" squealed Laura in giddiness.

They were startled, "WAAAH!" a British looking guy perked up from the roof of the Hawaiian bar house, "Did the game finish?" he yawned.

"I think not yet, I bet Theo is out to get every single one of them" chuckled Aubest.

"Owkaay" he yawned again, just tell him I got nothing to do with him… and Scott went back to sleeping.

When Theo and Siluca came out, Theo is now sporting a matching board shorts from Siluca's dress and a tank top, "Theo, there's a sleeping guy on top of my daughter's bar…" said by Aubest and Theo laughed with Siluca.

"Scott" both said in laughter, "Let me check" with that he climb up the tree nearby and found it was really Scott, he jumped on the roof and borrowed his storm trooper themed modified sniper and went down, "Now to hunt those nut heads" he said and kissed Siluca as he jumped off to Saito's fence.

"Irvin, see I told you the fence gate you made is useless with them" argued by Siluca comically.

While Theo went back he gave Aubest a spare toy and asked if he wanted to join and the man laughed in agreement, "You guys are kind of fun!" he laughed and joined them when Theo nicely asked the other men to join in as well and ended up with sweat, laughing guys with red marks in their body, minus Villar that is, Go DARLINNG!" shouted Aishela to Petol who's hiding behind Moreno.

"This place is battle torn with nerf…" said by Koudi who just dropped by wearing his usual board shorts, tank top covered by his trademark button down shirt matched with brown fedora hat and Reef leather flip flops, Siluca cooed at the small piglet and husky puppy with cute ballistic vest collar hooked to their leash.

"That's Bacon the pig, he's a tea cup and that fur pupper is Rex, apparently my doctor advised I get a pet to help my depression and I guess they helped, however Rex brought a plus one and it kind of actually helped" he chuckled.

Colleen and the other girls gasped, "Is that the music producer" she pointed in excitement, "I love your new song! Cupid got a shotgun! It was so cute!" she squealed.

"Chill, that guy right there composed and sang it" pointed at Theo and they all gasped.

"Is there anything your boyfriend can't do?" asked by Marrine in amazement.

"For one, he can't drive his brother to work, but he does it regularly with her" he Koudi sighed.

"I'll talk with him, don't worry" she gave him an embrace.

"Say, you should throw a barbecue since your family's here?" suggested Koudi, "Sir Caith be nice to Bacon" he yelled as the cat started to play with the new animals around the yard, "Hell Billy Rex, for the love of!" the puppy jumped to the pool and he sighed.

"I don't have any grills and all" she whispered to him.

"That's not a problem…" he smirked, "NUCKLE HEAAAADS!" he shouted from the top of his lungs and the girls were amazed how he can sing in high note with his manly voice.

On cue Theo and the others started appearing, "You call commander?" shouted Scott from the roof of the bar.

"You were there the whole damn time?" the boys looked at him in disbelief and Theo laughed knowing he was there and took his own toy.

"Get your ugly ass down here!" Koudi said and Theo and Siluca wheezed at their antics.

"Theodore, talk to your Missus about small renovations on her boring yard, while me and the boys are going to arrange some necessities for the barbecue tonight" with that Theo got what he meant.

"For the last time my name is Theodosius, not Theodore" he sighed, "We grew up together!" he complained.

"Whatever Theobaldo, it's easy to pronounce"

"Sure thing Koudirvrix Marcus" Siluca laughed at their usual banter with names.

"Say… you don't mind by the next day me and the boys will do some renovations in your yard?" Theo asked.

"If it meant cool pools and grills, I don't mind~" she agreed.

"We got a go Engineer!" shouted Theo in laughter.

"You guys?" pointed by Koudi to Villar and the others, "We need extra hand so work would be quick… Haruki, get the extra grill at my place" with the huge man saluted and sprinted to his place.

Koudi stayed with the ladies talking while the others started to busy themselves with his instructions, Theo came back with blue print canister on hand and handed it to Koudi, "We'll add some few things to design the place, the yard is wide, we can even put a hoop on that open space?" Theo and Koudi talked while the ladies continue to talk.

"I can't believe your boyfriend was the one who made my favorite song!" squealed by Colleen.

"I'm surprised myself but he's been serenading me with many song every night" she giggled at the thought.

"More over siblings with the biggest producer!" Laura said in glee.

"Maybe I just did not get the hint they are closer than the others I mean, they call each other bro all the time and not with the others, maybe he assumed I got the message" she sighed.

"I never thought this is always fun here~" said by Marrine in complement.

"Never have I either" giggled Siluca, "But after seeing Theo having some burger with the guys next door, I though maybe I could txt him hi and then things started there" she giggled at the memory.

"I think you should listen to his song!" demanded by her cousins with playful smile, Helga with mischievous grin pulled out her phone and started to play the music, with the first few lyrics Siluca blushed as Theo wrote how they met where he is by his friend's out cooking stake when he received a message from the angel he saved earlier, it was like their start of love story told in a song.

"He's so romantic!" he's in love with you at first sight!" Helga bounced, "By the way how is he with you alone?" they asked.

"Well… he likes puns and jokes a lot and send me to a wheezing fit at times but he's much more sweeter than the song he made" she admitted.

"OH MY GOSH!" they squealed.

"Hey?" Theo hugged Siluca from behind and kissed her neck with a juicy smack, "Nut job wanted to ask if your cousins want to have some of those apple beer? You love those right?" he asked.

"I want them to taste it so yes, can you get some, also, where's the other girls?"

"They just came back from the mall earlier and now preparing food with the kids at Koudi's house, want to help them to come here?"

"I want to help, so yes…"

"Alright, just head to Koudi's place" and he kissed her again which she returned, "Here's my phone go call Juzel Rossini, that bastard owes me big time, he'll bring up some orders, just tell him Koudi's usual orders"

"You always sound like a mafia, are you sure you're not?"

"Would you stop loving me?" he teased.

"No…" she giggled.

"Then, I'm not, I'm a mercenary" he laughed and went back to his brother who's drawing on the blue print.

"Are you always like this?" blinked by the girls and Marrine started pouting seeing her own fiancée carrying a cooler asking the other guys where to put it.

"Let's head to Koudi's place across my place?" she asked and she asked Theo if she can have his golf cart that he got for her place to go around the houses without walking.

Hopping in the golf cart and all fitted perfectly, she drove off to Koudi's place, it was quite a walk if they did since his drive way is bigger than Siluca's and his yard is far more wider with all the blooming plants around with ponds and fountain, hummer and expensive looking modified SUV and trucks paraded his drive way with a line of motor bikes, Siluca's however only had her two cars plus Theo's own truck and motorbike parked outside their own drive way by the fountain.

Walking through the living room seeing the glass wall studio with controls outside, instruments around the place, they saw the grand piano full of photographs and some of them has Theo and Siluca's as well, they gasp seeing the Hizuri family's picture beside Theo and Koudi's and on the other is Siluca and Theo, posing with his motor bike kissing holding their matching helmets.

Many fun and colorful photographs are displayed though out the room with golden records and stereo, suddenly blurry figures of children run up to Siluca, "Aunt Siluca are you going to play with us?" one asked.

"Sorry, Lisa but Aunt Siluca came to help you mommy, we're having dinner at my place later" she said.

"Can I bring Angry Uncle's pool toys?"

"Why would you bring his toys? Uncle Theo and I brought some for you guys at my place, why don't you annoy Irvin and tell him that I told you guys to?" with that they sprinted out screaming to annoy Irvin.

"You are awful?" the girls pointed.

"Siluca~ what did we tell you not to spoil them?" giggled Louise and she was followed Cecily with Feena and Haruka carrying glass dishes.

"Sorry, I cant help it~" she replied and started to introduce her family to her best friends, they became close immediately.

"Since you love kids so much, ask Theo you wanted to have one!"

"About that I told him to put a ring first before placing a bun in my oven" with that they laughed while they prepare food.

"And I think he did already put one on your hand" they pointed the custom diamond ring to her hand which matched theirs, "With you wearing one it's like you're married without ceremony, trust me…" said Haruka in giggles.

With preparations done they had some few spare time to have and decided to stay at Koudi's pool club house, decorated with instruments and his airsoft collection mounted to the wall beside his skateboard wall mount rack in display with few of some golden trophies placed inside their glass divider on top is his collection of trademark summer fedoras.

They looked out the sea side with some jet skis parked with some speed boats docked beside the wooden board walk.

"I cant believe he lets you play with his phone!" said by Margaret, "Villar never let me" she pouted.

"It means he's hiding some things, if he really loves you and trust you he would" said by Cecily this time when the girls showed their husband's phones to them, Siluca giggled and looked at Marrine who showed Alexis own phone after he handed it to her before he started playing.

"Must be nice to have a boyfriend" sighed by the three single ladies.

"Speaking of single" they married ladies grinned seeing the guy who just woke up from a nap and appeared from the neighbor's second floor balcony.

"You're finally up Arslan? We thought you were MIA from the boy's antics earlier?" giggled Siluca.

"I was just having the much power nap needed…" he yawned and stretched, "You gals got some new friends?" he asked.

"It's Siluca's family! And we're having some grill later at her place"

"I bet the brothers are planning on renovating your boring backyard?" he asked.

"They do actually" she confirmed.

"That's great so at least we'll have more houses to crash…" he said and went in his own house.

"Who was that?" asked by Aishela.

"Arslan Adragoras the third, he's one of the boy's close best friend and he's their tech guy" replied by Siluca.

When it was getting late, they took out all the food and placed it in a container and loaded it to Siluca's golf cart and headed back to her place to prepare things, they mused when Aubest is wearing one of Theo's apron both preparing the grill for the meat, the boys together with Alexis already set up the cooler and Villar with his guys brought along crushed ice to cool their beverages.

With things done, Siluca felt a bit dizzy and took some rest, Theo noticed and immediately tended to her, "Do you want to throw up again?" he asked and she nodded.

Aubest and his nieces noticed Siluca and Theo leaving while Louise grinned and whispered something to the boys and they gave a playful smile.

When the couple came back, Theo pushed Siluca to lay in the hammock while he gets her some food and water when Louise with the other ladies approached her, "You better check in with my Doctor friend~ her name is Chise Ainsworth, her husband Dr. Ainsworth is Luke's cousin~" said Cecily.

"This might be fatigue" she sighed.

"Nope… here\s a question… have you had mood swings?" asked by Louise.

"I do and I felt guilty I've been torturing Theo about it…" she sighed.

"Have you been craving food lately?" she also added and Siluca nodded.

"Here's the most important one… when was the last time your period came?" With that it all clicked to Siluca.

"Oh my goooosh!" she gasped.

"I got some test back at home, I'll go get one for you…" winked by Feena.

Moments later Feena went back and handed her a bod and she kept it close, Aishela noticed her and told her other cousins, they then asked the other girls what is going on and they told them. With the surprised reaction they almost celebrated too early yet they wanted it to be a secret from the boys at first.

Few minutes have passed, Theo started to look for her, the girls led him to a wild goose chase searching for her until she arrived back with a shocked look, "All three are positive" she said and with that they squealed.

Theo went back and the girls hid the test, they advised her to surprise him later to see his reaction, seeing Scott buying himself making some crochet plush toys Siluca thought of something, she approached him and asked, "How long would you take to make one pair of brown army baby boots?" she asked.

"What size? Infant or newborn?" he asked.

"New born" she replied.

"Probably fifteen minutes each" he shrugged.

"Wow you're fast!"

"I kind of got this from my grandmother while I was little so yeah… and I'll make it right away…" he said and started.

She then went back to the hammock and laid there when Theo then joined her. Remembering all the things Theo told earlier about himself it made her wonder, "You know after I started to pretend dating you, I realized there were no threat happened to me? Or any ambush or danger" she thought.

"Lets say, I got Irvin to talk who they were and I sent them ten feet below ground" with that she looked at him in disbelief and shook her head.

"You killed them?" she asked.

"I told you I used to be mercenary, and besides those boys helped me" he winked knowing their brotherhood is tight.

"Mess one of the hell hounds and you see yourself being eaten alive" he said, "And you are one of the pack, my Omega to be in fact" he announced and held her tightly. Both talked a bit more until she remembered about the thing she asked Scott to make.

Checking in he said he was done, she stood up and took it from him and gave him thanks with some promise for the return.

Siluca smiled at the ladies' direction telling them she'll be announcing it to him with the tiny shoe, they all went near them without letting the others notice, "I got something for you… the one you've always been nagging me with~" said Siluca.

"Really?!" Theo's eyes let up and she handed him the shoe, he looked at it, "Babe, these would not fit me…"

"Silly it's not for you~"

"Then why give it to me?" he asked in confusion when suddenly, "No waaaay!" he grinned ear to ear and carried her in circles, the men looked at them in confusion with all his excitement, "I… I cant believe this" his tears started falling looking at the shoe, he placed it on his chest with tears falling he hugged her close and Aubest got the message, he shook his head.

"I guess I got my wish granted as well" he chuckled and Siluca remembered their previous conversation of wanting a grandchild.

"Well someone's been naughty lately?" joked Saito.

"You're not the one to talk!" his friends started pointing at his children.

Congratulations were in order and they started to tease the couple, Theo never left her side and continues ly thanked her and had been chanting his affectionate words, suddenly his brother appeared and handed him a guitar and winked with a nod, Siluca giggled when he started.

Nah nah honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home

Haruki started to bang the drum he brought earlier and the guys bobbed their heads and started to clap their hands familiar with the song that Theo is covering.

It's been a long night here, and a long night there

And these long long legs are damn near everywhere

(hold up now)

You look good, I will not lie

But if you ask where I'm staying tonight

This time Koudi joined him singing in a duet and the guys played their own guitars to join them.

I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby

My baby's already got all of my love

So nah nah honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home,

And if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I gotta bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

(ooh ooh I will stay true)

(ooh ooh I will stay true)

Now better men, than me have failed

Drinking from that unholy grail

(Now check it out)

I got her, and she got me

And you've got that ass, but I kindly

Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby

My baby's already got all of my love

Koudi in minus one doing the Ohhh… for him.

So nah nah honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home,

And if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I gotta bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

(ooh ooh I will stay true)

(ooh ooh I will stay true)

Swaying hos body he pulled Siluca to dance with him and the others joined in.

Oh, I'm sure ya, sure ya will make somebody's night

But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine

Oh, no, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home

And if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I gotta bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

No, no, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I got somebody at home

And if I stay I might not leave alone

No, honey, I'm good

I could have another but I probably should not

I gotta bid you adieu

To another I will stay true

True ooo, ooo

Koudi started to follow him.

I will stay true

Sing it now

Oh whoa oh

I will stay true

"He really knows how to serenade you!" laughed by Aishela amused with the song pulling the poor boy on her bosom trying to suffocate him.

Theo continue to cuddle her tightly and laughed a long, Koudi took over the singing for him and entertained everyone with some songs they like to cover.

Before their little barbecue ended Siluca told Theo that they will be joining her cousin Marrine's wedding, and he agreed with it since he got close with the groom earlier while they were planning.

Siluca wondered if Theo is still working since he has been spending more time at her home and taking care of her, more importantly been busy renovating her place adding some few fun things, her yard is now full of comfortable seats and hammock her small Bar house is now a club house, her pool now has rock forming falls with a high cliff they could jump on, and he also added a spa with extra jets, and a little cat tree house for Sir. Caith she loves it when he spoil her cat.

He went over the top when he started purchasing some children's play house and kept it assembled in her garage until their baby is born, she was shock to know she's been eight weeks pregnant with their first baby and remembered their first time together.

Having to be followed by another journalist they got a better view of Theo's face when he's with Siluca and they revealed that she is dating the singer song writer named Carlo Theo's stage name Theo then revealed to her he resigned on his work to join his brother in the industry and help with their own joint business.

And there was even an issue that the young business woman is married because there is a golden diamond ring placed on her ring finger.

* * *

Presently the couple is attending Marrine and Alexis' wedding and they were task to be the maid of honor and best man, since there are both closest to the other couple.

Theo sporting his all black tuxedo with white bowtie alternating the groom's, Siluca worn her comfortable red tube gown with black lining to match the theme of their wedding. Siluca wondered where did Theo gone off to until he stepped on stage with his friends with instrument and started to play a familiar fun song.

She giggled when he did another cover of the newly wedded couple's theme song.

"Oh don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

One leg started to tap the floor body swaying from the retro like theme of the song.

We were victims of the night,

The chemical, physical, kryptonite

Helpless to the bass and the fading light

Oh, we were bound to get together,

Bound to get together.

He took the microphone off the stand and jumped off the stage and gone around the guest singing dancing in his silly ways trying to entertain them clapping his hands to join him to the beat. He then pointed at Siluca then to himself to point out the song also applied to her and swayed himself to a dance move.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

He approached Siluca and pulled her to dance with him and she did, he then pulled Marrine off her seat with Alexix and urged them to join them, soon enough everyone joined in.

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,

My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.

I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.

I knew we were bound to be together,

Bound to be together

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Oh, come on girl!

The danced together happily enjoying the music.

Deep in her eyes,

I think I see the future.

I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,

I don't know how it happened.

We took the floor and she said,

He then whispered that hse needs to do the duet with him at the next chorus and she laughed it off yet agreed with him.

"Oh, don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance!"

"Don't you dare look back.

Just keep your eyes on me."

I said, "You're holding back,"

She said, "Shut up and dance with me!"

This woman is my destiny

She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,

Shut up and dance with me."

Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me [x2]

They gave him and a loud applause, "We'll have another song!" he announced and they again cheered.

All went in hype when the band removed their shirts and let their bowtie remain in place, Theo pulled Alexis with them who did exactly the same and Marrine burst in shriek seeing his half naked state singing with Theo 'Sugar' everyone enjoyed the party joined by Theo's own non-blood-related family.

* * *

Theo the next few days later finally proposed when Siluca admitted that she doesn't consider his rink as an engagement proposal, with a beautiful diamond ring with her name carved under the ring Theo proposed to her on a helicopter ride off to one of the Resorts Koudi owns which he has shares with, only when she arrived she was surprised with immediate wedding ceremony prepared by the sunset as she imagined it in her stories with her cousins.

Theo delivered with the wedding she wanted, wearing her beautiful white fitting dress showing her baby bump, the dress is designed to be beautiful and simple, designed by the one and only Juliana Hizuri, Theo's adoptive mother, the dress is designed to be a deep V-neckline lace, backless and her skirt does not balloon like the others, hers is in straight line with the excess formed like a pool on the floor dragging when she walks, a sweep brush chiffon dress, walking down the aisle being walked by her father wearing his white dress shirt and loss beach pants and flip flops with brown beach fedora.

With the song say you won't let go for her marching theme, she followed her bridal entourage down the aisle, and seeing Theo in his all white dress shirt, fitting trousers, brown oxfords, shirt being covered with his white suit vest and his gold ascot tie neatly tucked in his dress shirt, tears in his eyes looking at her with smile.

With veil covering her head, Theo leaned his forehead to her and cupped her cheek thanking her for everything, he kneeled and kissed her belly, the pastor then started the ceremony, she can see her groom is giddy for the best part of the ceremony.

When the pastor said, "You may kiss your bride" he wasted no time lifting her veil and kissed her tenderly and chanted I love yous at her, she kissed him back equally long while their wedding guest teased them.

With the reception out in the beach resort garden, placed beside the pool side, music and food filled the place, Theo thanked her for everything again while she did as well, thanked that he came to her life making it brighter, now she knows back then she thought she already got everything but in all reality she did not, she was lacking love, love from someone not her family but for someone who will fill the other half of her life. Now she knows, there will still be places to be filled with her other half.

Wearing three kinds of rings in her finger matching Louise and the other girls she felt the light finger got heavy not because of the diamonds and gold but the new tile as, a wife, missus and a new Cornaro, soon a mother.

"Thanks for catching those bullets for me?" she finally thanked him since she forgot to thank him at the time they met.

"You are always welcome, Mrs. Cornaro" with the new name.

"I'll need to get used to it" she giggled and both shared another round of kiss while the boys played for their reception all the songs Theo would always serenade her, but when the song Theo wrote and Koudi sings in his place a slide show of their relationship pictures were shown, it was secretly taken by Koudi and started to pile them up.

Siluca remembered where she and Theo shared the hammock and cuddled close and brought her nostalgic feeling and she knew there will be more to come knowing they have forever to spend.

~END~

* * *

A/N: This has cross over characters such as:

Saito and Louise: they are from the anime Zero no Tsukaima

Luke, Cecily and Cecily: Sacred Black smith.

Tatsuya and Feena: Yoake Mae Yori Ruriiro

Yuuto and Haruka: Nogizaka no Himitsu

The other unknown characters are my OCs.


End file.
